In recent years, the demand for network bandwidth has been driving the demand for different types of network technology and services. For example, in the United States, the demand for Ethernet services is expected to increase at a compound annual growth rate (CAGR) of over 20%. The demand is projected to exceed $5 billion by 2012. Such growth and increasing demand stem from the need for higher bandwidth for site-to-site and data center connectivity, scalability, performance, and security.